Special Forces
Special Forces are a group of well trained U.S. special ops soldiers led by Brock Mason to kill every zombie and survivor in the Willamette Parkview Mall. Each Special Forces soldier is armed with a machine gun and well geared with body armor and helmets. Whenever you kill a Special Force member you will get 5,000 PP. Killing 10 in one playthrough will get you the Legendary Soldier achievement. Story Dead Rising Several Special Forces helicopters can be seen flying above burning buildings while Connie and Dakota were driving in the outskirts of town. When Ed DeLuca and Frank West were flying into town, they observed a barricade at one of the bridges consisting of barbed wire, sandbags, cones among other items, manned by eight soldiers and an armored vehicle. Flying further into town, after witnessing strange happenings in the main street, several helicopters begin to chase the unauthorized charter helicopter. On the fourth day, September 22, the Special Forces begin their raid on the mall 12am. At the same time, two soldiers, an escort and his guard, are talking to Jessie McCarney, telling her that if she signs the Official Secrets Act and pretends she doesn't know about the incident she will be free to go. However, Jessie turns into a zombie, due to her previous infection by Dr. Russell Barnaby, and kills the soldiers. While the soldiers speak to Jessie, the other soldiers begin their clean-up operation, killing every zombie (and supposedly survivors, too, who have not fled to the Security Room) on sight until 10am, when they leave the mall due to zombies continuing to pour in. In Leisure Park is a helicopter that kills all the zombies, while the soldiers work indoors. In addition to soldiers and a helicopter, Scout Bots help clear the mall of zombies, along with any survivors. Tactics The First thing to be noted about the Special Forces Troops are equipped with body armor, which completely protects from conventional Handgun fire and a helmet which makes them immune to headshot. The Best tactic is use the Small Chainsaws as this is the quickest way to defeat them. If the player did not obtain miniature chainsaw then the secondary tactic is using the shotgun but it takes up to 5 or 6 shots. Using the machinegun works but it takes a few shots to take them down. Special Forces can be killed with three slashes from a Katana, and it swings quickly enough that they cannot retaliate. Though dangerous, one can use Special Techniques such as the Lift Up and Suplex. There is a sizeable risk of being shot, and other Special Forces soldiers can attack you, but using one of these techniques will kill a Special Forces soldier instantly. Trivia The outfits worn by the Special forces look very similar to the ones worn by the USS of the Resident Evil series. Gallery National guard.png|Special Forces set up blockades Soldiers.jpg|The Special Forces make their way in Special Forces clean-up.jpg|Beginning the clean-up Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Enemies